Chorrol (Oblivion)
Chorrol is a major city in Cyrodiil, located in the Great Forest, near the Hammerfell border. The city itself is heavily fortified as it serves as county seat for County Chorrol. Weynon Priory, a monastery of the Order of Talos, is located nearby. To the east is Castle Chorrol, home of Countess Arriana Valga, a widow. Countess Alessia Caro of Leyawiin is the daughter of Arriana Valga. Description Chorrol is the county seat of County Chorrol, and is ruled by Countess Arriana Valga, a very proper woman, and mother of the beautiful and virtuous Alessia Caro, Countess of Leyawiin. Chorrol is located in the Great Forest, near the Hammerfell border. The city itself is heavily fortified as it serves as county seat for County Chorrol. Weynon Priory, a monastery of the Order of Talos, is located nearby. To the east is Castle Chorrol, home of Countess Arriana Valga, a widow. Countess Alessia Caro of Leyawiin is the daughter of Arriana Valga. Count and Countess Countess Arriana is a devout and righteous follower of Akatosh, and sets a fine example for her people by her devotions in the Chapel of Stendarr. Her husband, Count Charus Valga, was a staunch Defender of the Faith and follower of Stendarr, and his death in battle against the heathen Nord clansmen of Skyrim was greatly lamented by his people. Alessia Caro has been a good wife to Count Marius Caro of Leyawiin, and a dutiful daughter, and she is often seen visiting Chorrol and her saintly mother. The Countess holds court every day in the fine Great Hall. She has a very fine herald and steward, and the castle in neat and well ordered. Courtiers The castle mage is a righteous and good servant of the Nine Divines. Chanel offers magical training for those eager to smite the ungodly, and it would be much better to go to her than to some wicked Mages Guild hedgewizard. Districts of Chorrol There are five main districts of Chorrol. When you enter the gate, you find yourself in Fountain Gate, before the fine pool and statue of the Saint of Sancre Tor, in mermory of all who died in that great battle. Around the fountain are the two inns, the general store and the smith. One street leads east to the castle, one north to the Great Oak Place, one west to Chapel Street and West Chorrol. Chapel Street leads west to the Chapel, past the book store, and thence to the crude shacks gathered around the well of West Chorrol. Around the Great Oak Place are the Mages Guild and the Fighters' Guild, and many fine houses. Chapel of Stendarr The Chapel of Stendarr is beautiful, and perfect for a traveler's meditations and prayer. Every Sundas morning you will find the best citizens gathered with their good Countess for worship. You may be surprised to learn that not all people of Chorrol follow the model of their Countess, for many are very idle and careless in their devotions. This is certainly the responsibility of the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild, whose members fail to set a good example for Chorrol's citizens. The elderly priestess of the chapel, Orag gra-Bargol is a kindly, righteous soul, and it would be far better to purchase your spells from her than from the godless heathens of the Mages Guild. Chorrol's Guilds The Fighters Guild members, though led by the excellent and honorable Vilena Donton, are dirty and uncouth in their speech, and are often to be found lazing about in their chapterhouse, or wandering the town and engaging in loose talk. How much better it would be if they improved their characters by regular attendance at the Chapel of Stendarr. Their excellent smith is an exception, being often seen at her devotions at the chapel. The members of the Chorrol Mages Guild are for the most part shiftless scholars and students who spend their time reading, quarreling, and brewing foul concoctions. They are well spoken and well educated, but what good is such learning if they fail to improve their souls by penitence and prayer? You may purchase spells and potions from these persons, but it will only encourage them in their irreverent amusements and wicked idleness. Goods and Services The proprietor of Northern Goods and Trade, Seed-Neeus, is an Argonian, but unlike so many of her countrymen she is clever, honest, and well spoken. She is so accomplished that she offers training in the merchantile arts, but you will not purchase goods from her cheaply. The smith of Fire and Steel, Rasheda, is a very fine craftsman, who offers training in her craft, and she is always to be found at Sundas chapel worship, but she is fresh and disrespectful, and her manners and dress leave something to be desired. Renoit's Books is fairly clean, and has a wide selection of books, but would you believe that she doesn't even have a copy of Ten Commands of the Nine Divines, nor is the proprietress in the Chapel of Stendarr. There are only two places where you may purchase food and lodging. One is proper and clean, frequented by decent civilians. The other is rude and dirty, and a meeting place for drunkards, thieves, and bandits. The one is run by a well dressed, dignified, and proper matron. The other is run by a careless young woman. The one is called The Oak and Crosier. The other is called the Gray Mare. Notable Citizens of Chorrol Casta Scribonia, the author, lives in Chorrol. She is a well educated and well traveled woman. She writes books full of romance and gossip and other indulgences. She is also a giver of a small mini-quest involving the captain of the guard and the local innkeeper. Points of Interest * Arborwatch – Chorrol's house for sale for 20,000 * Castle Chorrol * Chapel of Stendarr * Chorrol Fighters Guild * Chorrol Mages Guild * Fire and Steel – Buys, sells, and repairs armor and weapons * North Country Stables - Outside southern gate * Northern Goods and Trade – General goods store * Renoit's Books – Bookstore * The Grey Mare – Lodging and tavern * The Oak and Crosier – Lodging and tavern * Weynon Priory - Just southeast of the city People's Homes * Alberic Litte's House * Casta Scribonia's House * Eugal Belette's House * Francois Motierre's House * Jirolin Doran's House * Malintus Ancrus' House * Modryn Oreyn's House * Reynald Jemane's House * Rimalus Bruiant's House * Valus Odiil's House * Vilena Donton's House Quests Quests which start in Chorrol. *Canvas the Castle *Separated at Birth **Leads to Legacy Lost ***Leads to Sins of the Father *Shadow Over Hackdirt *The Killing Field Fighters Guild Fighters Guild quests in Chorrol are given by Modryn Oreyn. *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart *Trolls of Forsaken Mine *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Mages Guild *Chorrol Recommendation References Category:Cities Category:Cities in Cyrodiil Category:Cyrodiil locations Category:Oblivion: Locations